1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an arrangement for relieving the flexing commonly encountered in logging truck frames, and particularly to eliminating breakage of the frames of short logging trucks due to warping of the frame over the load center of the rear wheel assembly of the truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Logging trucks, and particularly those generally referred to as short log trucks, are frequently disabled by breakage of the frame due to repeated flexing of the frame because the log-supporting bunks attached to the frame are located forwardly and rearwardly of the wheels supporting the frame. The pressure being exerted down on the bunks warps the frame of the truck over the load supporting center of the wheel assembly, which in the case of a tandem wheel assembly is the location of the short shaft or trunnion. As a result, the steel and aluminum frames break in the trunnion area from the flexing.
While it is known to shift the load of trailer trucks, and the like, in order to equalize the load, such an approach will not work in the case of the short log trucks in particular, because the problem stems not from an unequal distribution of the load, but from the warping or flexing of the frame about a trunnion or other load supporting center of the rear wheel assembly of the truck. In any event, the short log trucks are single frame vehicles wherein the usual fifth-wheel arrangement employed with semi-trailer rigs for shifting a load cannot be employed.